


Ups & Downs

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [50]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Arguing, Colorectal Surgery, F/M, Fainting, Fighting, Kissing, Pregnancy, Sickness, Surgery, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Reader and Jackson work out their feelings over surgery
Relationships: Jackson Avery/Reader
Series: Requested Fics [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ups & Downs

Jackson scrubbed his hands thoroughly. Five rubs on the backs of his hands, five rubs on the palms. Scrubbing his nails and around his wrists. He focused on that intently so his mind wouldn’t wander. So he wouldn’t go over every single detail of the argument he had had with Y/N not an hour ago. She had wanted to talk to him about something and he had asked her to wait until they got home. She had complained and told him that she wanted to speak to him now. And the more he ignored her, wanting to get back to his patients, the more irked she had become. He had made the mistake of asking her ‘why she was being so moody’ and it had spiralled from there. They had gotten into a blazing row which had ended up with Y/N storming out of the room and slamming the door with such a thud Jackson was sure that the whole hospital must have shaken. 

As he went over it in his mind, analyzing every detail, he heard the door click open and looked up to find Bailey and Y/N coming into the scrub room. They were talking amorously and it only came to a stop as they looked up and noticed him in there. Y/N’s face darkened and her mouth creased into a tight line. She had clearly not gotten over their fight jut yet. 

‘Jackson,’ Bailey said as she lined herself up behind the taps to start scrubbing in, ‘hope you don’t mind a couple of extra hands on board.’

‘I thought it was just us,’ he said watching as Y/N ignored him as she started washing her hands too. 

‘I know it was just going to be me and you in there but I asked Y/N if she wanted to be part of it and she jumped at the chance,’ she said, ‘besides I thought you wouldn’t mind with it being Y/N and all.’ 

‘Sure,’ Jackson said he pulled back from the sink. Y/N didn’t look up. Jackson sighed and stormed into the operating room to dry off and put on his gown ready to operate. Once he was clothed in all his regalia he looked up watching Y/N as she laughed and joked with Bailey the frosty demeanour shed for just a moment. As the nurses swarmed around him to help prepare to operate Bailey and Y/N entered and took their places participating in the prep. Before long the patient was under and they had begun to operate. As they worked they talked though Jackson and Y/N made obvious attempts not to speak to one another directly but to speak to others in the room. 

Around ten minutes into the operation, Bailey started talking to Y/N and Jackson fell quiet. As she quizzed Y/N about the anatomy of the case Y/N blitzed her way through the questions though Jackson could tell her demeanour had changed. She sounded laboured more than eager but he said nothing and let them carry on.

‘So,’ Bailey said, ‘I bet you were happy to find out Y/N was on this case huh Jackson?’ ‘

‘Sure,’ Jackson said in a non-committal way. 

‘That was a bit lack lustre. I mean Y/N practically jumped at the chance to help with the resection,’ she said.

‘Yeah because I thought a colorectal surgery was a safe bet,’ Y/N mumbled under her breath. Bailey looked at the girl who was stood beside her and paused for a moment as she registered what she had said and then she said, ‘Oh.’

‘What?’ Jackson said. 

‘You’re fighting,’ she said simply. 

‘No-’ the two said in irate unison. 

‘Sure,’ Bailey said, ‘Y/N I’ll not take it as a slight on my reputation that you were more concerned about  _ not  _ being on a plastics surgery than being involved in a bowel one.’ 

‘You know I love colorectal surgery,’ she said.

‘Pahaa,’ Jackson snorted. 

‘I do,’ she said acidly. 

‘You’ve never mentioned colorectal before now. Everyone knows your interest is in neuro.’

‘I’ve not decided anything yet. Besides what would you know about what speciality I want to choose considering you never have time to listen to me.’

‘I had patients to see to. I told you we can talk at home.’

‘Okay children,’ Bailey tutted, ‘try and cool it okay? We’re working here.’

‘I don’t have a problem with working together. Y/N’s the one with the problem.’

‘No I don’t,’ she said in protest but Jackson continued. 

‘I’m not the one who was jumping in on surgeries at any chance I got just so that I wouldn’t have to see my boyfriend.’ 

‘You were literally coming into a long ass surgery knowing you could hide out in the OR for hours and I’m the problem,’ she retorted. 

‘You were all for talking to me now you are snubbing me what can-’

‘ENOUGH!’ Bailey said loud enough to drown the pair of them out.

‘Now I’m trying to resect a bowel here and form a stoma and mucous fistula on this young man’s already damaged abdomen. Now, a little hush. A little quiet. And a lot of shut the hell up is required, okay?’ Bailey said with a tut, ‘now can I have some suction over here?’ 

As the nurse passed the suction catheter Bailey grumbled to himself and Jackson and Y/N fell quiet. The rest of the surgery went smoothly even though most of the surgeons weren’t communicating. As they went on Bailey made minimal comments to each of them before focusing on Jackson who started to take the lead as he was fashioning the look fistula and stoma. As Jackson worked Y/N watched him though she felt queasy and had to look away frequently, which was new for her. The room was getting hotter. And she could feel pain in her back in thighs as they tried to keep her upright. Then it happened. One moment she was looking at Jackson’s furrowed brow as he worked away and then she was looking at the bright lights of the operating theatre as Bailey’s concerned gaze looked on her from above as she called her name. 

‘Y/N! Are you okay?’ she asked unable to reach out and help her as she couldn’t break the sterile field. 

‘What’s happening?’ she heard Jackson call no doubt still entrenched in the abdomen of the man they were operating on, ‘is she okay?’

‘She’s fine,’ Bailey said. 

‘She’s just fainted,’ Y/N heard someone call. She tried to sit up but she felt a rush of adrenaline hit her head and make her woozy once more she felt arms around her shoulders pulling her up into a sitting position. 

‘Baby! Are you okay?’ 

‘I’m fine,’ she grumbled as she came around and started to feel pain in her head and bottom where they’d hit against the floor. 

‘Jenkins, take Y/N down to the ER. Get a full workup and a head CT, she went down pretty nasty on that floor.’ 

‘Bailey,’ Y/N said in protest as she was shepherded into a wheelchair. 

‘She’s right,’ Jackson agreed in the background. Y/N looked at him and tried to communicate her frustration with just her eyes in a desperate attempt not to sound whiny to the whole room. 

As Y/N was wheeled out of the OR Jackson watched with nerves before Bailey waved her fingers in front of his face and spoke, ‘come on. The sooner we get this done the sooner you can go and see her okay?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Jackson nodded though admittedly his mind was elsewhere throughout the operation. As soon as they were done Bailey told him to go and find her and she would finish up. Jackson ran from the theatre, shedding his gown and gloves as he went. He ran down to the ER where he met Arizona who was waiting for him. 

‘Robbins?’ he said.

‘She’s in trauma one Jackson. She’s okay. Head CT is normal. I was down here when she came down so I did her workup.’

‘Thank you,’ Jackson said, ‘ do you know why she fainted?’ 

‘I’ve told her everything. She can fill you in on the rest.’ 

‘Okay, thanks Arizona,’ he said. 

‘No problem,’ she said as she left the pit. Jackson walked to the trauma room and entered where he found Y/N laying on the table now clothed in a hospital gown. She was nibbling on some plain crackers and smiled as he walked in. He ran in coming up to her and pulling her up off of the bench so he could cuddle her. He squeezed her to him and pressed a kiss into her hair as he heard her mumble, ‘Jackson, can’t breathe.’

‘Sorry,’ he said as he pulled back and reached out to grab a chair from the corner of the room. 

‘How did the surgery go?’ she asked as he sat down. 

‘It went okay, brilliant but never mind that. How are you?’ 

‘So you’re speaking to me now,’ she chuckled and Jackson gave her a dark look. 

‘Come on. I’ve been worried about you. And I’m sorry about fighting earlier.’

‘Well, the reason I fainted is sorta the reason I argued with you. Jackson, there’s something I have to tell you,’ she said looking up at him with a worried look in her eyes. 

‘What is it? Are you sick? Are you hurt?’ he said panicked. 

‘Jackson, I’m fine. It’s just I was a little dehydrated and tired.’

‘Oh...okay.’

‘But I wasn’t taking care of myself properly. I’ve been neglecting things a little which is bad because I’m pregnant.’ 

‘You’re what?’ he said as he mouth fell open. 

‘I’m pregnant Jackson. You’re gonna be a dad,’ she said though it was cut off as he grabbed her and kissed her deeply the excitement overcoming him, ‘so I take it we are good now?’ 

‘Definitely,’ he chuckled as he kissed her again. 


End file.
